chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dexter Harris
Dexter Harris is a main character belonging to Pippy. He is a twenty-three-year-old Prophet and the younger brother of Dorian Harris. Dexter is a hunter and is currently dating Nayeli. Appearance With dark brown eyes and light brown hair, Dexter greatly resembles his older brother. However, Dorian is taller and has a slightly broader build than Dexter does, who is moderately slim-waisted despite his broad shoulders. Dexter often has light stubble on his cheeks, preferring it that way, and his face physically resembles his father's facial structure. Dexter wears jeans and shirts for clothing, often with jackets and boots. Species & Abilities Dexter is a Prophet, which is a rare subspecies of Human, allowing him the capability to see and dream the future. He has a healthy control over his ability and whilst occasionally receiving headaches after a vision, he suffers no long-lasting mental or physical injuries after a prophecy. He is capable of delivering prophecies which are often vague but are inevitable and will eventually come true. These tend to have the worst effect in him, but are generally rare. Most commonly, Dexter has visions or occasionally dreams of the future, allowing him to see sometimes seconds into the future, sometimes days. He has a firm belief that he is only given visions of things that will show his path or the paths of those around him. Dexter does believe, however, that he is incapable of altering his visions. Family & Relationships *Mother - Tamara Graham-Harris *Father - Daniel Harris *Brother - Dorian Harris *Girlfriend - Nayeli Personality Overall, Dexter shares many of his personality traits with his brother, although he is far more introverted than Dorian is and is often awkward around someone until he gets to know that person well. However, he is very confident and a remarkable actor and liar. He is incredibly passionate and knows when he has found a cause worth fighting for. Dexter is very brave as well as loyal. He shares his sense of humour with his brother, and despite being the younger child, he feels incredibly responsible for his brother's welfare, and for Nayeli's. Dexter also shares his stubbornness with Dorian, a trait inherited from their mother. Etymology Dexter is an English first name and surname meaning "dyer of cloth". In Latin, it also translates to "right-handed" as well as "auspicious". Harris is a Germanic surname meaning "home ruler". Brief History Dexter and Dorian are the sons of Tamara and Daniel Harris, who had been married eighteen months before having their first son, Dorian. Dexter was born two and a half years later. They were raised mostly in California, but moved to New Mexico when Dorian was eleven and Dexter nine. Both were raised to be hunters, although neither knew it until Dexter was fifteen, when they were both deemed old enough to find out. The brothers dropped out of high school and began hunting with their parents, despite their father's strong disagreement to this. Dexter and Dorian split from their parents and began hunting seperately when Dexter was eighteen and Dorian twenty. Although they still see their parents quite regularly, Dexter and Dorian started to hunt alone, travelling around the country mostly, although they did take to staying in certain cities for several months at a time during their first few years. Shortly after they started hunting without their parents, the brothers met hunter Isaac Lawrence, who saved both of them from a nest of spider demons, and ever since then the brothers have been hunting with him almost entirely. A few years later, the three met Seth Collins, a demon hunter who was based on Missouri at the time. Only nine months after that, they met Nayeli, a witch whose family were trying to sacrifice her in order to lift a curse. Dexter and Nayeli started dating almost immediately afterwards and have been together for a year. Only a few months ago, they all met Donovan Finn, who had been working as a nurse in Princeton. After his father got caught up in a demon community, Don tried to get involved in order to rescue his father. Dexter received a vision of the upcoming events and the group went to try and prevent the demon's attempt to open a hell gate. Don's father was lost in the fight that ensued, but they managed to keep the hell gate closed and Don joined their group, becoming the sixth and most recent member. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Prophet